


Для семейного альбома

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Фрэнк сопровождает дочь на праздник.





	Для семейного альбома

У Лизы два пышных банта и бирюзовые ленты на платье. Она — самая красивая девочка на этом празднике, и Фрэнк просто не может перестать щёлкать фотоаппаратом. Лиза с большим пакетом с подарком, Лиза вручает украшенную коробку, Лиза с шариками, Лиза с водяным пистолетом, Лиза на горке, Лиза с прыгалками… И всё — по десятку кадров, чтобы потом, дома, выбрать самые-самые. В итоге, когда подходит время писать видео с поздравлениями, у Фрэнка заканчивается место на карте.

Он стоит у стены и старается как можно быстрее удалить лишнее, чтобы обязательно заснять, как Лиза поёт. Большая часть остальных взрослых — в саду, у барбекю, и вокруг детей — снимают, подбадривают, помогают. А Фрэнк стоит здесь, отделённый от них едва ли парой метров, но бесконечно далёкий — внутри тикает таймер, отсчитывающий кадры и мгновения.

— Память забил, парень? Оставь, — раздаётся над ухом, и Фрэнк едва не роняет фотоаппарат: к нему давно никто не подкрадывался незаметно. Рядом стоит чернокожий худой мужчина с огромной камерой на шее и протягивает ему портмоне. — Могу одолжить свою запасную карту: вечно таскаю полный набор, чтобы не забыть сменить на нужную. Выбери себе. Потом вернёшь как-нибудь.

— Спасибо, — кивает Фрэнк. — Я Фрэнк.

— Бен, — представляется мужчина. — Вон там — внучка моей сотрудницы. Обещал сделать несколько хороших кадров и написать им статейку для альбома. Уже выступила. А у тебя здесь кто?

Бросив быстрый взгляд на импровизированную сцену из трёх столов, окружённую табуретками, Фрэнк почти вслепую нащупывает нужную карточку. Заменяет буквально в последний момент: Лиза уже поднимается по «ступенькам».

Фрэнк машет дочери, ободряюще улыбается и включает запись. Его девочка — самая лучшая на этом празднике.

Вернуть Бену Уриху карту памяти Фрэнк так и не успевает.


End file.
